The commercial monitor bracket is generally composed of two parts including a base disposed on the table and an angle-adjustable movable arm coupled with the base, wherein a monitor is fixed on one end of the movable arm such that the monitor can be disposed stably and the monitor's angle is adjustable.
However, the drawbacks existing in angle adjustment and integral assembly of the conventional monitor bracket are listed as follows:
1. In the process of coupling a plug of a computer machine with the monitor, the monitor or the movable arm must be detached first since the elevational angle of the monitor is not adjustable, causing the inconvenience to the user.
2. An accidental fall of the bracket including the monitor fixed thereon from the table may be caused easily by shifting the bracket or impacting the bracket incautiously, so it is unsteady and not safe enough.
3. The adjustment of the movable arm is confined to specific angles so the adjustable angle is incomplete, causing the inconvenience to the user.